Los niñeros del Heroe del Tiempo
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: Una diveritda historia de Saria y de otros personajes, vale la pena XD
1. Default Chapter

Hola este fic es escrito por mi y una amiga mía llamada =SaRiA=, esta idea fue suya pero los dos escribiremos esto, si les gusta no nos pidan que actualicemos pronto porque la inspiración esta cara hoy en día XD, espero que les guste adiós.

Capitulo 1

La llegada del intruso

El viento mecía las hojas de los grandes árboles mientras llevaba con sigo una suave y dulce melodía, en eso en unas ruinas sentada en un tronco cortado una niña de cabello verde tocaba un delicadeza un ocarina, mientras que una pequeña hadita estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ella, como si le gustara la melodía

Al finalizar la bella música la joven alejo de sus labios el instrumento de viento, mirando el cielo despejado, en eso los gritos de otros niños llego a sus oídos, asustada corrió de su lugar, como si conociera cada rincón, cada centímetro de ese bosque.

Llego a su aldea, puros niños de vestimenta verde se amontonaban mientras que uno, de cara estúpida les decía que se alejara y amenazaba con una pequeña espada a una mujer mal herida que cargaba un pequeño bebe dormido.

Las heridas de su cuerpo, profundas dejaban salir con libertad su sangre, aun con el dolor y el gran ardor que recorría su cuerpo a cada pequeño movimiento que hiciera, trataba de hablar

-Por favor.... llévame con el árbol Deku...

Déjala pasar Mido por favor-- suplico uno de los Kokiris al ver a la mujer en ese estado, pero el no bajaba la filosa espada --Grrr no, ¡¡¡no la dejara pasar!!!--grito con furia Mido. Muchos Kokiris trataban de convencerlo mientras la mujer se debilitaba con rapidez

--¡¿Mido pero qué haces?!-- pregunto con algo de furia Saria al ver eso empujando a sus compañeros acercándose a la mujer que como pudo logro ayudarla a levantarse y llevándola --Pero Saria....-- trato de hablar Mido solo para recibir una gélida mirada de la joven, algo que nunca se veía.

Saria y la mujer se alejaron de los Kokiris y se dirigieron hacia donde esta el gran árbol Deku. Aun con la furia corriendo en su cuerpo Saria mira con atención a la mujer que ayudaba, se veía muy herida y cansada --Siento lo que paso pero... Mido es así algunas veces se cree muy superior-- se disculpo Saria por la actitud de su amigo.

--Pero no todos somos como el-- la mujer sonrió con fuerza pero era un sonrisa sincera --No te preocupes, conocí algunas personas así--

--¿Por qué desea ver al gran árbol Deku?-- pregunto Saria mientras que su Hada rodeaba a la mujer viendo su estado --necesito verlo, quiero pedirle que cuide lo mas preciado para mi-- respondió con dificultad.

--Mandy no molestes ¬¬X-- le dijo Saria a su hada mientras esta, al ver su cara, se fue a su lado --Perdón -- dijo Mandy muy asustada.

--Señora... emmmm... no se si podría saber... ¿Qué es lo mas preciado para usted?- preguntó Saria algo nerviosa.

--Mi pequeño -...-- sonrió con dulzura al pequeño que llevaba entre sus brazos --"¿que es un 'pequeño'?"-- pensó Saria, asomándose hacia donde estaba 'el pequeño'.

Era un bebé, que dormía en los brazos de su madre. Estaba envuelto en una sabana, solo se podía ver sus pequeñas manitas y su rostro, algunos mechones rubios caían a su frente.

--¡¡AYYY QUE LINDO!! -- gritó Saria, ehm... despertando al bebe y asustando a su mama --ehh jejeje lo siento-- se disculpo Saria con un gran sonrojó de vergüenza.

El pequeño miraba el hada con interés, mandy al sentir la mirada azul del infante se oculto detrás de su amiga.

--eeehhh Sariaaa... oo ¿porque me mira así?— dijo Mandy nerviosa mientras se asomaba para ver al pequeño. Éste todavía miraba al hada, pero ahora de forma juguetona, estirando sus pequeños bracitos con la intención de tocarla – o0 Sariaaa—dijo Mandy aún mas nerviosa.

--Jajaja - vamos Mandy, no te va a hacer daño—dijo Saria con una sonrisa -- ¬¬ ¿e-estás segura? – dijo Mandy con desconfianza – ¡¡Claro!! nn – dijo Saria con una risita.

La mujer sonrió, pero un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, la Kokiri al ver esto se asusto y la ayudo a caminar acercándola más al gran árbol Deku.


	2. La primera noche

Capitulo 2

La primera noche

...era un camino simple, en línea casi recta, pero las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la poca mujer lo hacían muy difícil, Saria trataba de ayudarla pero con su tamaño era difícil. A pocos metros la joven madre cae de rodillas pero sosteniendo con fuerza a su Hijo --¡Señora! ¿Esta bien?-- pregunto preocupada la Kokiri --Si, no te preocupes, pero no me digas señora, llámame Marín -- sonrió con dulzura

Saria sonrió, pero en su alma, algo le decía que esa madre, jamás sonreirá de esa forma, ni la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba a su pequeño hijo aparecía una vez mas, ayudándola con todas sus fuerzas, caminando despacio, como si el mismo tiempo jugase con ellas, se sentía todo pasar tan lento. Saria miraba varias veces a la mujer preguntándose ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Con esa joven criatura? --¿Oye pequeña, como te llamas?-- pregunto Marín con una sonrisa

--Eh?-- Saria estaba distraída en sus pensamientos – 00UU ah? p-perdón!! ahmm mi nombre es Saria -- respondió ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas -- xP jejeje...--

con esa simple conversación, el camino se sintió corto y ante ellas, el gigantesco Guardián del bosque, mirando a la joven mujer ayudada por uno de sus hijos, su rostro mostraba tristeza, solo para que han vivido con el podían notar los cambios en su rostro --Te agradezco pequeña Saria, por favor necesito hablar con ella a solas--. La Kokiri dudo pero al verla y después al Gran Árbol Deku se retiro, pero no mucho, podía sentir que en algún momento algo cambiaria su vida

-- Gran Árbol Deku... ¿puedo refugiarme aquí en el bosque?... usted sabe... la guerra... no quiero que mi bebe muera...-- dijo Marín con mucha tristeza

--Me temo que no puedes, Marín-- ante esa respuesta Marín se sorprendió-- estas muy herida... tu morirás en muy poco tiempo...— dijo el protector del bosque con tristeza

--¿QUE?! PERO... pero -- después de estas palabras ella comenzó a llorar -- mi hijo... si yo muero... ¿quién lo cuidará?...— pregunto con temor

-- Los Kokiris-- Marín abrió los ojos enormemente, ella no confiaba en los Kokiris, para Marín solo eran niños, solo se preguntaba ¿¿¿POR QUE ELLOS??? -- Gran Árbol Deku... ¿esta seguro de lo que hace?...-- ella lloraba a mares

--Claro que si, Marín. No piense mal de mis hijos, tal vez ellos sean juguetones y traviesos, pero se que cuidaran bien a su hijo.--Marín solo recordaba a Mido, aquel niño que la amenazaba con una espada, ella no quería que su hijo quedaría en manos de él. Pero algo hizo que se despreocupara, ella recordó también a Saria, la niña que la salvo de Mido y que la ayudo a llegar a su destino. Para ella, Saria era una niña responsable, la ideal para cuidar a su hijo.

--De acuerdo Gran Árbol Deku-- dijo Marín con una leve sonrisa y abrazando a su pequeño con mucha ternura mientras este se reía y con sus bracitos acariciaba el rostro de su madre.

Marín miro a su pequeño que sonreía con alegría, sin conocer el giro que daría su apenas comenzada vida, algunas hadas salían de entre las hojas del Gran árbol Deku en busca de Saria. Esta al ver las Hadas de diferentes colores se dirigió con rapidez pero al ver a la joven mujer camino con lentitud, en su corazón podía sentir la gran tristeza en los ojos de la madre.

-- Saria... -- Marín caminaba hacia ella con mucha dificultad -- necesito hablar contigo – dijo con calma la madre –¿si?— pregunto con algo de miedo la Kokiri –Necesito que cuides a mi pequeño—dijo de una vez, sentía la tristeza invadir su frágil cuerpo tratando de no llorar – su nombre es Link--.

--¿Por qué no podrá cuidarlo?-- pregunto la pequeña Kokiri a la joven mujer, esta al escuchar eso, sus ojos se nublaron de tristeza pero logra contenerse y responder --Me tengo que ir del bosque -- en eso en su rostro aparece una sonrisa sin vida --Cuídalo bien, el te lo agradecerá y te ayudara como tu lo hiciste con el-- sonríe una vez alejándose con dificultad, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, mientras la oscuridad producida por las verdes y frondosas hojas de los árboles la tragaba.

--¡¡¡BUUUAAAA!!!-- el pequeño empezó a llorar, al sentir lejos el calor de su madre, al estar en un lugar que no conocía en los brazos de una extraña --Ya, ya, tranquilo pequeño-- Saria trataba de calmar al bebe que lloraba con más intensidad haciendo que la Kokiri se asustara ya que ella no conocía de como tratar a un infante. La Hada se acerco al pequeño el cual a verla lo calmo

--Gracias Mandy...— Dijo Saria con una sonrisa muy dulce, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba muy preocupada. –Bueno... tendremos que decirle a Mido que el pequeño se queda con nosotros.

--Oo estas loca o que??!!! el cara de bobo lanzara al pequeño al río con solo verlo-- exclamo la Hada

--Mido no haría eso y si lo trata de hacer quedara inconsciente por mis golpes -- dijo Saria alzando su puño, el pequeño Link miraba con curiosidad a su "niñera" pensando que era muy cómica pero solo quería algo, la cosa brillante con alas.

--¬¬ vas a ver que cuando Mido vea a Link, el bobo va a decir: 'Pero que es esto?!?!'—dijo Mandy imitando la cara y la forma de hablar de Mido.

El bebé Link y Saria se reían de la cara tonta que había puesto Mandy -- Tal vez Mido sea enojón pero en el fondo es muy buena persona – dijo Saria aún riéndose

En la casa de Mido

-- PERO QUE ES ESTO?!?! – exclamó Mido al ver al pequeño Link, que este se reía por la cara de bobo que había puesto.

-- ¬¬UU – Saria le aventaba miradas a Mandy de 'tenías razón' -- ¬¬UUU te lo dije – respondió Mandy.

-- TE LO DIJE DE QUE?!?! – gritó Mido de nuevo muy enojado -- ¬¬XXX y tu que?! – le gritaba al bebé que se reía a carcajadas.

-- Oye ¬¬XXXX no le grites así a Link!! – regaño Saria a Mido.

-- Oye ¬¬XXXXX porque dejaste que esta criatura repugnante se quedara aquí con nosotros?!?! – respondió Mido con mucha furia

-- Criatura repugnante?!?! ¬¬XXXX grrrrr como te atreves a insultarlo!! Nada más mira tu carota!!! ¬¬ pareces un skullkid... no!!! ¬¬ un skullkid es mas bonito, mas guapo y mas tierno que tu!!!! – exclamó Saria muy furiosa, como nadie la había visto.

Saria le había dado en el clavo a Mido, que estaba inmóvil y callado por todas estas criticas que recibió. Ella se fue de la casa de Mido con Link y Mandy, que estaban muy sorprendidos de la actitud de Saria.

Después de alejarse un poco de la casa de Mido, Saria se calmaba y pensaba con claridad un cosa ¿Donde dormiría Link? bueno con ella pero ¿¿en que parte de su casa?? pensaría en eso cuando llegase a su hogar. Pocos minutos después llego, su hogar estaba limpio y ordenado Mandy voló alrededor de los dos, Saria suspiro, el bebe tendría que dormir con ella esta noche... mañana solucionaría ese pequeño problema.

Milagrosamente pudo acomodar su cama para que fuera un poco mas sueva, con ayuda de Mandy la que trajo hojas suaves las juntos y las puso a su lado y recostó a Link, el pequeño dormía con una paz y calma, al mirarlo Saria se sintió mal al recordar que el jamás vería de nuevo a su madre, se acostó con cuidado y con lentitud abrazo al infante para darle calor.

Ya habían pasado horas, Link y Mandy estaban profundamente dormidos pero Saria no lo estaba. Ella no hacia un intento para dormir, solo pensaba en aquellos insultos que le dijo a Mido esa tarde; ella estaba muy arrepentida, jamás había insultado a nadie así en su vida.

Pero aun así no podía perdonarlo, no tenía derecho de decir lo que dijo de Link, el necesitaba mucha ayuda, y si ella debía cuidarlo sola lo haría, pero no se disculparía, eso nunca, no hasta que Mido se disculpara.

Solo pensando en esto ella cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se quedó profundamente dormida...

--¡¡BUUUAAAA!!—

a su lado Link lloraba sin parar, Mandy volaba como si estuviera borracha y estrellándose con todo, --¿qué te pasa pequeño?-- pregunto ya despierta y preocupada --debe tener hambre -o- --dijo Mandy con sueño --¿¿Hambre?? pero ya paso la hora de comer y cenar!-- dijo asombrada

--¡¡¡BBBBUUUAAAA!!!-- gritaban con mas fuerza Link y Saria no sabia que hacer --Oh Diosas que debo hacer??-- pregunto ya aterrada --Debemos pensar rápido, los demás Kokiris se están despertando y están saliendo con sus herramientas de trabajo-- dijo ya despierta y asustada, Saria levanta a Link tratando de calmarlo y este para un poco mirándola con ojos llenos de lagrimas

-- Oye Mandy... (splat Mandy había chocado con la cabeza de Saria) xX hay algo de comer que le podemos dar a Link? -- preguntó Saria un poco 'golpeada'

-- -- ZZZZzzzzZZZZz .... que? -¬ -- respondió Mandy mientras volaba bien dormida – Grrr ¬¬XXXX q si hay comida para... – no dijo nada porque Mandy se calló bien dormida sobre los pies de Saria.

-- XXXX esta bien, YO iré a buscar algo para darle de comer a Link – dijo Saria no de muy buen humor y se fue hacia su alacena dejando a su compañera tirada en el piso

-- Vamos a ver... – decía Saria mientras habría la puerta de la alacena – mmm... mira Link!! una manzana nn – ella se lo mostraba al bebe, que miraba la fruta con curiosidad. En eso Mandy, ya despierta xD, voló alrededor de Saria – Oye niña... que no vez que Link todavía no tiene dientes? ¬¬

--No me regañes nunca e cuidado de un bebe ¬¬XX-- dijo Saria buscando algo que darle al pobre bebe que al parecer iba a llorar de nuevo, los demás Kokiris se acercaban mas y mas, mientras Saria sacaba todo lo que tenía alguna que otro fruta lanzada golpeaba a Mandy --No tengo nada T.T-- empezó a llorar Saria --Oye ¿Que es eso?-- pregunto una atontada Hada, en el fondo algo brillaba

--Es una botella de leche .. ¿Cómo llego aquí?-- pregunto extrañada la Kokiri pero se fijo que Link estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarla -- No importa -- entonces Saria la agarró, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y destapó la botella para dársela al bebe, que éste muy alegre bebía.

En pocos minutos Link se bebió toda la leche dejando de llorar --Los demás ya se van o-- exclamo feliz la Hada, Saria suspiro, claro hasta que le dio –HIP xX- hipo..--Oh no!! oO-- exclamo asustada Saria, el Hipo de Link aumentaba haciéndose muy molesto y los Kokiris volvían de nuevo con sus herramientas --Están volviendo-- dijo asustada la Hada ocultándose en algún sitio

--Un remedio para el hipo.... un remedio para el hipo...—pensaba Mandy --.... lo tengo!!! nn ... oye Saria, trata de asustar a Link

-- Que?! oO q lo asuste?—la Hada asintió—pero como? o0 – Saria respondió muy aterrada

-- Por favor ¬¬ nunca has asustado a alguien?—pregunto Mandy mientras se asomaba por la ventana viendo q los Kokiris se acercaban – Vamos apurate Saria!!! .0--

-- mmmmm..... ya se!!! – respondió Saria – buuuuuuu – Saria puso una cara horrenda... – que?! – Saria solo veía que el bebe se reía a carcajadas... que solo empeoraba el hipo – hay no TT

Saria y Mandy estaban aterradas sin saber que hacer, Mandy se acerca de nuevo a la ventana y ve q los Kokiris estaban enfrente de la puerta y con sus herramientas golpean y queman la puerta, entonces el bebe se asusta y abraza con mucha fuerza a Saria y ella, viendo que una lagrima corría por la mejilla de Link, también lo abrazó y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. En eso los Kokiris destruyen la puerta y se sorprenden al ver que solo eran Saria, Mandy y el bebe

-- ... Perdón ..UU – dijo uno de los Kokiris muy apenado. En eso el pequeño eructa y se acomoda en los brazos de Saria, y los Kokiris al ver eso todos se quedan parados y callados como estatuas – Jejejeje ... perdón nñ—respondió Saria muy apenada

Los Kokiris después de todo esto se retiran y acomodan la puerta de Saria aun apenados por todo, Saria se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa hasta que el ultimo se fue, en eso se desplomo en su cama aun con Link en sus brazos, Mandy salio de su escondite al ver que todo se calmo y se fueron los demás Kokiris --Vaya noche-- dijo asombrada --Si y no ayudaste mucho a la final ¬¬-- Dijo Saria

--¿Cómo que no ayude, te di ideas para ayudar al pequeño?-- se defendió la Hada --Claro pero yo tuve que hacerlas y no hiciste nada en especial cuando todos entraron aquí te escondiste-- dijo enojada Saria --Eso es mentira yo..buscaba algo para asustar el bebe-- dijo en su defensa Mandy --Si como no ¬¬-- susurro Saria acomodándose y al pequeño que dormía profundamente, sonrió al verlo tan calmado esperando que no pasara algo como esto otra vez, que equivocada estaba


End file.
